


Regardless

by Ihateallergies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Carter Hall is not a dick, First Kiss, Hawkvibe, Hawkvibemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies





	Regardless

Carter wasn't jealous of Cisco. As much as he wanted Kendra to be safe, he wanted her to be happy, and if Cisco Ramon made her happy, then so be it.

He just wasn't exactly sure when Cisco started to make him happy. The mechanical engineer had a remarkable way of making him feel like himself again. Not Prince Khufu, but Carter Hall, the running back from Smallville who was on his way to a football scholarship when his wings emerged. Before he realized he was Khufu, he'd had a life. One that took over his mind and heart at the oddest of times, like when arguing with Cisco over whether Star Wars or Star Trek was better (definitely Wars).

Cisco warmed up to him too, which meant more to him than it should have. Once he realized that he never planned to take Kendra away (like he could, even if he wanted), their relationship grew from barely acquaintances to something like friendship. They shared same taste in coffee (anything, as long as it's entirely too much) and on Saturday mornings, they got way too into soccer games. It was one of the first things they did together that didn't revolve around Kendra and it was a new thing that he discovered about himself as Carter Hall. He hadn't realized he'd liked soccer so much until Cisco invited him over. At least, he was pretty sure he did. He'd tried to watch it on his own, but it wasn't quite the same.

Cisco Ramon was the first friend he'd had since he emerged, outside of Kendra, so that's why it hurt that much worse when he was kidnapped.

The Flash combed the city by foot 3 times, Hawkgirl searched the East side from the sky, but eventually, it was Hawkman who'd the engineer found on a small river island.

He landed with a thunk, mace at the ready, but by the time he got there Cisco was free, his captors unconscious, some of them bleeding from the ears.

Cisco had a cut on his lip, a strip of dried blood dripping into his five o’clock shadow. His hair was wild in the breeze, his t-shirt and field coat decidedly rumpled. He panted, mouth open, face darker than any other expression he'd ever seen on the man as he met his gaze. In that moment, he, both Carter and Khufu, realized just what Kendra saw in him.

“Are you injured?” He asked, closing the distance between them. It's a testament to their friendship that Cisco didn't pull away when he grabbed him by the chin, gently inspecting the damage. There was another cut on his cheek bone, but that seemed to be the extent of the injuries.

“Nothing that won't heal,” he confirmed.

Hawkman nodded. “Chayara will be pleased.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, pulling away from his grip finally. “Right. Chayara.”

Khufu arched an eyebrow. “Why are you upset?”

“Why do you care?” He scoffed and folded his arms. “Oh right. Because of Chayara. I'm basically the houseplant you keep watered so your girlfriend doesn't get pissed.” Cisco wasn't looking at him anymore.

Carter paused for a moment. He hadn't expected that. He thought that- well it didn't matter much what he thought right now. “I'm glad you're okay too, Cisco,” he said, dropping a warm hand on his shoulder. “You're important, you know. Not just because of Kendra. You're important to me too.”

Cisco looked up into his eyes like he wanted to believe him, so Carter gave him something to believe in. He leaned down, ghosting his lips against Cisco’s. It was short and chaste, but The shorter man chased after the barely there kiss, making Carter smile. Guilt washed over Cisco immediately, but Khufu wasn't worried. It wouldn't be the first time he and Chayara shared a lover, but more than that, he'd really just wanted kiss Cisco Ramon.


End file.
